


For Once in my life

by Vincent_D



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kara Danvers and Supergirl are two diferent People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/pseuds/Vincent_D
Summary: The classic love Story of a Super and a Luthor with a nosy reporter in between.





	1. A Luthor and A Super working Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmiLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/gifts).



> This is Dedicate for my Friend Emilee because I'm that kind of evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Classic old tale of Supercorp falling in love.

**_For once in my life, I have someone who needs me_ **  
**Someone I’ve needed so long**  
**For once unafraid I can go where life leads me**  
**Somehow I know I’ll be _strong_**

Keyla Zor-El is the most wonderful person Lena has ever known.

She is the older cousin of the biggest hero the earth has ever known.

Her duty is to protect National City from evil aliens and humans.

She would kill for Lena.

She is Lena's Lover.

She is the person Lena loves the most.

* * *

Her first meeting was out of one of those cheesy romantic comedies.

Billionaire woman meets superhero woman in a middle of a battle zone, the superhero woman later comes to visit the billionaire woman under the pretense of protecting her on her own apartment.

"do you always visit the people you saved in the middle of the night?" asked Lena with amusement while watching the super looking through the closet with her X-rays eyes.

"Well Miss Luthor you almost died today so better be safe than sorry" said Supergirl turning her head to Lena.

Many people have different opinions about love at first glance: it happens, it doesn't exist or sometimes just leads to heartbreak. but at that moment Lena saw the bluest eyes she has ever seen and fell for it with a kiss.

Keyla would tell you that Lena's green eyes were the reason that made her fall in love with the businesswoman.

 

So, they can't say that the universe has no sense of humor.

* * *

Then Clark Kent happened a few weeks later, he came to L-corp for an interview while also subtlety accusing her of whatever scheme her family had done this week.

She didn't know Clark as well Lex did because Lillian sent her to Ireland at the time, but she could see his rightful attitude and his disdain for anything Luthor related that Lex always told her about (it was easy to identify the Super even with the silly glasses, she was surprised that Lex never connected the dots).

A few minutes later after the interview, Lena saw across the window how Clark was having a heated argument with a blonde woman with glasses.

Then her secretary Jess informed her that Linda Kent wanted a moment of her time, Lena would be a fool if she said no.

Linda Kent was known to the world as the smarter Kent, as Lucy Lane put it on an article. she was the younger person in winning the Nobel prize for her revolutionaries discoveries in the science field. she was a very private person and almost no one knew where she lived or if she was dating someone important.

She was a complete mystery for everyone, the complete opposite of her cousin.

The blonde scientist with her cute glasses and her adorable ponytail entered the room with determination, Lena wasn't love blind enough to not notice the similarities with her Kryptonian lover "I owe you an explanation, it wasn't because you're a Luthor. it was because we have this amazing dynamic as the Super and the Luthor, swore enemies turned into lovers and my human side would ruin that" the Super took a long needed breath "I'm a very selfish person and I'm sorry for that."

The lovers spend a couple of minutes looking at each other, that way maybe the solution would come.

But it never came and for the first time in a long time Lena took the leap and embrace the hero in a strong (human) hug.

"What is your name?" asked the brunette with affection.

"Keyla Zor-El."

"I want a real relationship, I'm too old for fantasies," Said Lena seriously while looking ~~Super~~ Keyla's blue eyes "Do you want the same?"

Keyla felt how both faces were full of tears "I do, I'm just scared," said Kayla honestly "We both lost so much and I didn't want to lose you just because of my dumbs feelings"

Lena laughed really hard between sobs "The feeling is mutual, Darling"

And what started as a fantasy hook up it became a real and honest relationship between the two of them at that moment.

A Super and A Luthor falling in love.

Their passionate kiss lasted hours, well it felt like hours but thanks to Jess opening the door it lasted 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry miss Luthor but Kara Danvers has been waiting for more of 20 minutes for her date." Said Jess amused seeing the odd couple still in each other arms.

"Kara, you said?" Asked ~~Kay~~ Linda with a frown.

"She is from Catco," Said Lena with disinterest "James Olsen was supposed to make the interview but for personal reasons, he decided not to do it"

"So Cat just send her assistant instead?" Asked Linda with amusement, both Lena and Jess were surprised that Linda Kent one of the most famous scientists knew Cat's assistant "I'm a close friend of her sister Alex, Kara is not a threat."

Jess raised an eyebrow "If you said so," the secretary said while separating the couple "I'm sorry but L-corp can't afford an office romance right now, Miss Kent you must know the way out."

Lena sent a deadly glance to her assistant while Linda was blowing a kiss to Lena from the door before taking the elevator.

"I admire your professionalism but if you repeat that stunt again in front of Ka... Linda, I will make my personal mission to ruin your career got it?" threated Lena with her glowing green eyes.

"Yes, Miss Luthor," said Jess returning quickly to her desk "Do I tell Miss Danvers to come in?" Lena nodded.

A blonde woman with ruby green eyes, a scar in one of her eyebrows and with the hair down entered the office with a nervous smile.

"Hello, I'm Kara Danvers from Catco and I want to make you a few questions if you don't mind Miss Luthor" rambled Kara quickly looking around the office like a dog looking for a squirrel.

And at that moment Kara and Lena's lives changed forever.

_**For once I have someone I know won't desert me  
I’m not alone anymore (I’m not alone anymore)** _


	2. Supercorp Meets the Reporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time please Read "Lost Knight" written by Me and the Awesome EmiLynn with her incredible writing and great dialogue.
> 
> If you loved "Not Enough" and "Untouchable Unless It’s You." You're going to love the half of this original Story.

Lena felt a very strong connection with Kara Danvers right away after the interview, she was funny, witty when she wanted, adorable and just seemed honest.

Seemed honest with her questions.

Seemed honest with her body language.

Seemed honest with her glance of blue eyes.

Seemed honest with her stubbornness.

Seemed honest with Lena.

So yeah, the interview went well.

But Lena didn't come this far on the business trusting the first human that show her any kind of respect or kindness, she needed to know Kara better first.

Keyla was surprised that a fashion magazine like Catco had the only reporter that didn't ask Lena anything about Lex or if her professional relationship with Supergirl was anything like Superman and Lex "it seems like little Danvers has integrity" said Keyla a few hours later during dinner in Lena's apartment.

"Maybe she shows her true colors later on, I'm going to invite her to the next gala as the only member of the press. that way I can see what she does when the competition isn't around" said Lena with her infamous smirk that Kayla loved and many people feared.

"Just keep her far far away from the food so I don't have to kill her" joked Keyla while eating a pair of potstickers.

Lena calls Cat Grant after dinner to tell her that Catco is the only news media that will be on the next L-Corp gala with the condition that only the newcomer Kara Danvers was allowed to enter.

"Why Kara?" asked Cat with genuine curiosity.

"Because I don't know her," said, Lena, while looking her sleeping girlfriend "and I wouldn't mind having an exclusive reporter that doesn't mention Supergirl or Lex in every sentence"

"Note taken," said Cat while looking through her office window, Kara was showing Carter some science videos on her phone "she is really a good one miss Luthor, trust me on this one".

* * *

Kara came to the gala thirty minutes late with her hair made a mess and her dress wet.

"I tripped into the lake trying to bring a baby duck with her mother" Said Kara embarrassed to the guard while showing him her press pass "my sister will gladly provide recorded evidence if that is necessary"

That earned a laugh of the guard "it won't be necessary miss Danvers but I would recommend you to dry your dress first" Kara looks down to her wet blue dress.

In the bathroom, Kara was getting her dress dry with toilet paper "just what I needed, making a fool of myself in the most important job opportunity of my life"

In the middle of her rant, another blonde appeared in the bathroom looking at Kara with a smirk on her face.

"Always the troublemaker little Danvers" Said Kayla amused.

"You're worse than Maggie" whined Kara turning around to see the gorgeous scientist Linda Kent "how are you going to fool the smartest person on earth?"

"no need to," Replied Keyla "she knows."

Both women smiled at each other, Kara wasn't expecting that.

"She knows about the DEO?"

"Just the basic for now, I trust her and all but the rest of the DEO don't share my opinion sadly"

"Mrs.Luthor is a great person, I just hope that people give her a chance to prove it."

"Yeah, me too."

Both woman look at the mirror on their right and Keyla with the super-speed dried Kara's dress.

"Say hello to Alex for my part, alright?" Asked Keyla before putting her fake glasses.

"Of course, Miss Kent" Said Kara with a smile before exiting the bathroom.

 

Luckily for Kara, the Gala went well (Except of course for a little attack but when Supergirl herself in there as a bodyguard, that disaster just becomes an inconvenience) Lena Kieran Luthor was a funny, smart and gorgeous person to behold but more the most impressive about her is how collected she was when a goon was pointing his gun into her face, Kara could notice a subtle tremble in Lena's right hand when that happened.

_Lena Luthor can fell._

Then Supergirl came in front of Lena and the bullet into her left eye, Kara notices how Lena said a few words in a whisper and how Supergirl smiled. Then Kara notices how herself was in the middle of the crossfire.

"Kara Laura Danvers, move your arse NOW!" screamed Lena grabbing Kara of the arm.

_Lena Luthor is selfless without being a fool and she is braver than all the Supers combined._

Alex came in a few minutes later scolding her adopted sister on going into galas and befriending a Luthor of all people, Kara didn't miss the deadly glance Keyla send to Alex.

"Sorry for the gala, Miss Luthor" said Kara after Alex went into the DEO with all the Cadmus goons.

"Please, Call me Lena" Said the CEO with a smile "Just not be that stupid again"

"Noted"

Then Linda Kent came running into Lena with a worried look "are you alright, honey?"

"Better now, Little Potsticker" Said fondly Lena while Linda was hugging her.

"I was there too" Said Kara lamely before going out of the scene.

_Lena Luthor and Linda Kent are in love and they are horrible actors._

* * *

Lena and Keyla don't have a lot of discussions but when Lena wanted to test her newest invention with the Super's thumb, Keyla wasn't all on board with the alien detector.

"Do you realize how this machine could put aliens in danger right?" Said Keyla in disbelief on the other side of Lena's desk while the brunette is standing up from her chair.

"This machine would only be used in government offices as a way to identify aliens and offer them help and..." Argued Lena while holding the machine.

"What if the machine got stolen and they could make copies?"

"I'm a literal genius Keyla, nobody could replicate"

"What if Cadmus had it?, your Mother"

"Oh, I see how it is how can you trust a Luthor"

"Are you ready pulling that card right now? we have been dating for months now, I know you Lena and I trust you but this machine is too risky right now"

"Because I'm Luthor ready to snap into darkness, right?" Snapped Lena before pulling out a neutral face "Please exit the way you came in"

Keyla shared the same flaw as Lena: Stubbornness, She had luck thanks to Clark adopting her at a young age but most aliens that didn't look human enough had the same luck and they are right now on the DEO arrested for petty crimes of robbery because the humans would likely dissert those individuals than arresting them as criminals.

Keyla understood Lena's dreams and hopes of making a better world and get out of her Family Shadows.

But Keyla's shadows were full of hope.

And Lena's ones full of darkness.

So Keyla muttered "I love you" and exited the office.

Lena for her part was tired all of the sudden and decided to call a friend.

" _Hey Lena, are you going to do another interview_?"

"I just need a friend tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody hates me after the final chapter next week...


End file.
